


You've got five minutes!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Chance of Being Caught, Cormoran and Robin are in a relationship, Cormoran has a decoy fag, F/M, Nick and Ilsa diligently recycle!, Quickie, You didn't specify smut, but it's you so......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: For the prompt suggested by LulaIsAKitten.......Robin and Corm are in a relationship and are at Nick and Ilsa's for an informal meal.Robin surprises Strike having a cigarette.......can he fulfil his mission?!He's Cormoran Strike.....course he can!!!!!!!!It's smutty!





	You've got five minutes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten) in the [StrikeFicExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrikeFicExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Outdoors; chance of getting caught.

Strike was drawing deeply on a cigarette in Nick and Ilsa’s back garden. They were waiting for Robin to arrive, the four of them meeting up weekly for dinner and a few drinks.  
Robin and Cormoran had got together as a couple after the meal last week – Robin’s turn to host and the 4 of them had squashed into her tiny flat, eating takeout and playing a hilarious guessing game on their I Phones into the early hours.   
When Nick and Ilsa had left Strike had stayed behind to help ‘tidy up’ and had finally caved in and kissed her….which had lead to lots more kisses….throughout the night….and in the morning, when they woke up after managing about 45 minutes of sleep between sex.  
Yay!  
Nick and Ilsa didn’t yet know…in fact nobody did.   
They wanted to keep it a little bit of a secret for a while…..it seemed like such a foregone conclusion, and everyone had been giving so many hints for so long!

“Corm, Robin’ll be here soon, she’s just texted, trouble with the tube,” Ilsa’s voice came out of the kitchen.  
“You want another beer, mate?” Nick came out waggling another bottle, knowing full well that his friend would never refuse. “Jesus it’s nippy out here!” Nick shivered and went back inside, closing the patio door over slightly to keep the house warm.

Robin spotted the swirling cigarette smoke over the garden gate as she walked up to Nick and Ilsa’s house a short time later.   
She listened carefully in case he was chatting with Nick, hoping to catch some juicy titbit to tease him with later; or even if she was honest, just to hear his voice, because now that the flood gates had been opened she just couldn’t seem to get enough of him!

She couldn’t hear any other voices, he must be smoking by himself, Nick’s probably complaining about the cold she thought, giggling to herself.

She heard him clear his throat; a deep, rumbling growl within his chest, and winced at the realisation that even that had made her get slightly wet between her legs.   
With a flash of mischief in her eyes, and a flash of heat in her loins she took a detour off the path and headed towards the gate.   
She unlatched it quietly and snuck inside, biting her lips at the sight of Cormoran’s broad shoulders, back towards her, encased in his massive overcoat. His head was dropped forwards and he was taking his weight on his full leg creating a sort of rakish hip drop silhouette as he blew out clouds of second hand smoke.

“Hey sexy!” Robin whispered softly, loving the fact that she made him jump a little and shake his head at her, wrapping his massive arm around her.  
“Hey, you….erm….what? Robin...... will you…..what are you doing?” he hissed as Robin slipped her cold hands under his coat, under his zip necked jumper and under his t shirt.  
She was nuzzling into his neck and biting on him breathlessly, “Don’t let on I’m here,” she sniggered, her hands scratching at his back as she now knew drove him wild.

His cigarette smoke came out in a series of small, bubble like clouds as he struggled to maintain control…Robin’s hands had thankfully warmed up against his skin, but she was now unzipping his fly and clasping his solid length in her soft hand as she continued to giggle in his ear and bite down on his earlobe.

“Jesus Robin, how fucking horny are you?” Strike growled, trying to keep his lit cigarette away from her hair as she squirmed against him rubbing her hand up and down his frankly delicious cock, taking him almost to the point of losing control.

“Corm, are you coming?” Ilsa’s voice drifted out from the kitchen, “Robin’s gonna be here in about 5 minutes and I’m dishing up, so smoke that last one and get in here.” 

Robin giggled against his cheek, “You’ve got 5 minutes to get in here, before you go in there, “ she dragged his free hand to her crotch before jerking her thumb towards the house.

Cormoran growled into Robin’s hair and fumbled his cold hand at the waistband of her leggings.   
He knew that if Nick and Ilsa still saw the odd waft of fag smoke they’d leave him be, so he wanted to avoid stubbing it out, but it was tricky to deal with a tunic, leggings and knickers with only one hand, especially as Robin was clawing at his chest again….Christ she was insatiable….he fucking loved it!

Finally, and with his cigarette poised James Dean style between his lips, he got Robin undressed enough to be able to slide inside her.   
He leaned back against the wall, anchoring his foot against the recycling bins as Robin straddled him, taking his full, hard length deep inside her.  
He removed the cigarette and blew smoke in the direction of the house before Robin covered his mouth with her desperate lips, sucking on the flavour of tobacco and beer and Cormoran….it was addictive.

Planting his hands at her waist he began to thrust firmly and deeply within her, enjoying the feeling of her soft, hot cunt wrapped around him….he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it.....and she was certainly showing no signs of being bored!  
She was wriggling into each thrust, forcing her clit against the firm(ish) part of his lower belly and beginning to sob with pleasure as she balanced one foot on the floor, raising her other to allow him closer and deeper.   
She clasped her lip between her teeth as he raised his cigarette back to his lips and drew deeply and stutteringly on the small, white stick.   
The sight of it clasped between his lips as he worked in and out of her sent Robin over the edge and she felt herself clenching around him.   
Cormoran groaned at the sensation and threw the cigarette butt to the floor grasping at Robin’s hips, shifting his position and kicking the recycling bin as he rammed relentlessly into her at a pace reflecting his need to cum like a fucking freight train inside her! 

They heard the patio door opening;  
“Watch the bins, there’s loads of empties in the glass one!” Nick shouted, “You alright Oggy?”  
Somehow Strike managed to control his voice, helped by the fact that he needed to shout a little, “Yep, fine….. I'm just coming!”

 

Robin rang the doorbell with a slight flush to her cheeks and a gusset full of warm, leaking spunk.  
“Robin! Hi….Jesus, you taken up smoking?” Nick asked as he kissed her cheek and got a smoky whiff.  
“Oh, er just standing near someone at the crossing,” Robin quickly ‘explied’.

Walking through to the kitchen she was greeted by Ilsa with a hug and as she removed her coat Cormoran’s familiar face hove into view, a flush to his cheeks which he could put down to the temperature and a roguish gleam in his eyes as they met Robins.  
“Where you been?” he asked, “Ilsa wouldn’t let me eat ‘til you got here.”  
Robin smiled back, “Sorry….hope you’re not desperate!”  
“Nah, I had some nibbles!” he winked.


End file.
